Climb the Devil's Tower!
Climb the Devil's Tower! is the fourth level in the Caveman Village. Items Required *Green Gummi *Clockwork Gobbo Walkthrough Run straight across the bridge and spot the tiny Mammoth fleeing into the cave. Unga Bungas then come out. These little furballs are technically invincible; you can knock them over and stun them momentarily with any hit, but they can't be killed completely. Often, it's easiest just to avoid them, if you can't hit them before they set up their attack. These ones here jump into a stack and spin around with their club, staying in one location. Jump and tail-swipe them, then run into the cave after the Mammoth. Inside, another group of Unga Bungas set up shop in front of the bridge. Just run and jump over them before they get organized. Jump over the gaps in the bridge. Run past the dinosaur remains, and climb the wall where you spot the hand- and foot-holds in the back. At the top, you encounter more Unga Bungas. Run past them in the direction of their spinning club, and climb the next wall in the back. Smash open the first crystal crate above, and enter the next doorway. Walk up to the Caveman Dantini and tail swipe him as he charges you. Jump to the moving platform when it comes near, then jump straight off the other side to the area with two crystal crates and the GREEN CRYSTAL. Hop back to the moving platform, and jump off to the new landing on the right. Eliminate the next Caveman Dantini and enter the cave. Stand your ground against the next Caveman Dantini, then climb the wall on the left. Stomp open the nearby crate, then follow the path to the next cavern. Inside, run around the Lava Spout collecting the crystals, taking care not to touch the Spout at all. Head outside again. Smash the crystal crate past the dinosaur skeleton, and enter the next doorway. Inside, jump to the Unga Bungas' platform, passing them to the right out of range of their club, then quickly jump to the next island before they start pursuing you. Repeat to reach the last island, where the Checkpoint Gong awaits. If you look to your left, you'll spot the Red Crystal on a distant island; leave it alone for a moment. Head through the nearby tunnel, jump over the Lava Pit and run to the top of the slope. Smash open the Platform Crate on the right, then jump over the edge to the island with the RED CRYSTAL below (or, if you're feeling less brave, go back down through the tunnel and use the new platforms to reach it). Jump across the new platforms and run up the tunnel again. Just past the fire, you'll find the Clockwork Gobbo point. CC This is a fairly straightforward run, with only a couple of turns. CC Still, though, you want to keep your turns tight, and don't go veering CC off the direct path much at all. When you see the Heart coming up, CC unless you have dire need for it and have extra Clockwork Gobbos in CC your pack, cut diagonally across the corner to the left, bypassing the CC Heart, to save a little bit of juice. That way, it'll be easier to CC reach the BLUE CRYSTAL at the very end of the run. Head back outside through the next doorway. Look left and watch out for the Caveman Dantini who comes running at you. Run up the path, and head behind the dinosaur remains to find a Gummi Placeholder. Use a Green Gummi here to reach the Heart and two crystal crates up above. Back down below, continue along the path. Go past the climbing wall on the left initially, then smash open the crystal crate before returning and moving up that wall. Above, there's a bridge, but it is missing too many planks for you to jump over. Instead, head into the nearby cavern. Watch out for the Caveman Dantini, who charges you right away. Stomp open the crystal crate where he came from, then jump on top of the Grate walkway. Jump across the crumbling platform, and continue to the next crate. Once you've smashed that one open, jump off the walkway to the large island that you can see below, to the right. Turn around and jump across the alternating crumbling and solid platforms until you reach the VIOLET CRYSTAL. Turn around and cross the platforms again, then jump to the Heart. Wait for the adjacent moving platform to lower to your position, then ride it back to the top of the Grate. Jump across the next crumbling platform(s) to the far landing, and stomp open the crate before returning outside. Cross the first bridge, then the next one to your right (the one on the left is the broken one that you saw earlier). Strike the Checkpoint Gong on the right before entering the next cavern. Inside, eliminate the Caveman Dantini, then jump across the series of crumbling platforms over the Lava Stream to reach the YELLOW CRYSTAL at the end. Turn around and jump back to reach the Golden Gobbo Teleportation Orb. GG Jump to the crumbling platform below the plane that you start on, then GG straight ahead to the solid ground on the far side of the Lava Pit. GG Jump to each crystal crate on their islands to smash them open, then GG head through the tunnel from the landing. Carefully jump to the tiny GG islands in the Lava Pits, then to the Golden Gobbo Statue at the end. Head outside once more, and cross another bridge. Get past the little Unga Bungas (did you miss them?) and cross the second bridge. Don't climb up the wall on the other side yet, though. Instead, go down each side of the large rock. You'll find a Heart on the left side, and some more Unga Bungas guarding a crystal crate on the right. Now you can climb up the wall in the middle. At the top, do not go up the ladder just yet. Instead, again go down the side of the area to reach a hidden cave entrance in the back. Inside, you'll find the last two crystal crates. Go back outside, circle around and climb the Bone Ladder. Enter the ominous cavern and touch the Mammoth to complete the stage. Crystal locations *Green: Jump straight across the first moving platform, and look between two crystal crates. *Red: On an island in a Lava-filled cave, reachable only after stomping open a Platform Crate. *Blue: Inside the Clockwork Gobbo section, at the end of the run. *Violet: On an island underneath a Grate walkway, inside a cavern. *Yellow: At the end of a line of crumbling platforms, inside a cavern with a Caveman Dantini. Video Images Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc 2 Category:Levels in Caveman Village Category:Normal Levels Category:Croc 2 Category:Golden Gobbo Levels Category:Jungle Levels Category:Prehistoric Levels Category:Cave Levels Category:Volcanic Levels